


[podfic] Gerard and Rapunzel

by croissantkatie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Audio Format: MP3, Genderqueer, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is Gerard, and she is also Rapunzel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Gerard and Rapunzel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gerard and Rapunzel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



[download from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?fg3si67q474e74k)

[download at the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/gerard-and-rapunzel)

mp3 / 1:17:01 / 70.4MB


End file.
